vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Kuran
Ai Kuran is the only daughter of Yuki Kuran and Kaname Kuran and the adoptive daughter of Zero Kiryu. She is also the last Pureblood of the Kuran family. She appears at the end of Chapter 93 with her younger half-brother to give Yuki's final message to Kaname when he wakes up from his 1000-year slumber. Appearance Ai has the typical traits of a Kuran. She has wavy long brown hair that reaches her hips like her mother and grandmother and red-brown eyes similar to her father, Kaname. It it noted by other characters that she wears a stiff expression like her cousin, Senri Shiki. Personality Although not much is known about Ai, Zero has stated that, unlike Yuki, she is more mature for her age. In the Extra "I Like You", she is shown to adore Zero as her "Father" and sometimes he reminds her that Kaname is her actual father. Although Ai did have a crush/admiration towards Zero, she keeps quiet for her mother's sake. Ai does, in fact, tell Ruka her feelings. Ai was a very observant child and seemed more aware of things happening around her than the adults were aware of. Ai has a good typical sibling relationship with her brother Ren as they are shown scolding one another. A young Ai was much more hyperactive in nature than her level-headed attitude as an adult. Story Ai appears at Kaname's resting place along with her younger half-brother and her mother Yuki. Ai and her younger brother watch their mother give her life to Kaname to turn him human. She passed a message from her mother to her father "I want to give to you, whom I love, the world that I saw when I was a human". Ai and her brother watch over Kaname when he wakes up as a human. She appears in extra Life as a baby. She was born four years after her mother Yuki left Cross Academy. In the last extra I Like You, she and her brother tell Kaname what happened in the last thousand years and about the efforts of Aido, Yuki and the others but he appears not to be listening to them to which Ai and her half brother remember that Kaname had his memories sealed along with his vampire side so the past does not matter to him. Ai tells her brother that she does not want Kaname to not know about what transpired during his thousand year sleep and appears upset. She and her brother are then hugged by Kaname who asks them to tell him more about what happened in the past thousand years. Relationships Yuki Kuran Yuki Kuran was Ai's mother. In the last chapter Ai stays by her mother's side before she sacrifices her life to turn Ai's father Kaname into a human. Zero Kiryu Zero Kiryu was Ai's adoptive father. In "Life" he meets Ai for the first time. He puts out his hand and teased her for making her mother attack him and she latches on to his finger. Before I Like You and after Life, Zero started taking care of Ai whenever her mother was busy with Vampire Society. In "I Like You" Ai adores Zero and calls him her father to which he reminds her that Kaname is her actual "father", but she persists by saying that he is her "father" too. In her teenage years Ai had a crush on Zero, Ruka stated that it was painful to watch the person she wants as her "prince" love another. This made Ai heartbroken and frustrated so she continues to ask Zero and Yuki for a little sister that she can have all to herself to feed from. Ren Kiryu Ren Kiryu is Ai's younger half-brother. They both get along very well and care about each other dearly. Trivia * Ai's given name is written with the Kanji for love (愛, ai). Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Pureblood Category:Vampire Category:Cross Academy Category:Guardian